The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits and methods, and in particular, to circuits and methods for adjusting power supply voltages.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Reducing thermals and power dissipation is a big challenge in battery powered and non-battery power electronic devices. For example, most battery charger integrated circuits (ICs) operate at a constant input voltage. However, the efficiency is not constant over the entire battery voltage range. This results in non-optimal efficiency.
In particular, when an electronic device is charging its battery from a wall adapter, CPU intensive, graphics intensive, and modem (wireless) intensive workloads may cause worst case thermal conditions, which can increase skin temperature of the device making the device unusable to a user and possibly even causing damage to the device.
High power consumption trends of current devices also cut across other physical limitations, such as form factor limits on the connector size, which reduces the current limit of the cables used to connect devices to external power supplies, for example.